new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew Status
Starting Status Each character starts with a certain amount of Status. While the character can spend this Status to perform certain actions, only Officers can remove this Status from a character. Any Starting Status spent refreshes within a week of OOC time. Officers cannot expend their Starting Status to execute the duties of their office. Gaining Status In Play Characters earn reputation through their actions. In the course of play, characters can acquire up to 5 Status in each category. The maximum Status a character can have in any category is 5. Only Status granted through Position can exceed this cap. ;Example: Desmond Aldred is an Elder Ventrue. Desmond Aldred is also very wise and is known for it. He has 4 Wisdom, 2 Honor, and 1 Glory. When Desmond becomes Ventrue primogen, he gains 1 Status in each category: 5 Wisdom, 3 Honor, and 2 Glory. When Domina (Prince) Ashview seeks to reward Desmond again for his sage insight, she cannot grant him any further Wisdom, and must grant him Honor or Glory instead. :If Domina Ashview had opted to reward Desmond with Status before he was promoted to primogen, Desmond would have 5 Wisdom, 2 Honor, and 1 Glory before taking the position. After becoming primogen, he now has 6 Wisdom, 3 Honor, and 2 Glory, as the additional Wisdom comes from his position. Categories of Status Characters have Status in 3 categories: Honor, Glory, and Wisdom. For each point of Status a character has, there should be a descriptor for it, and a story on how the character received that Status. Honor Your character has done something that shows them to either be trustworthy or reliable. Spend X amount of Honor Status (minimum 1) to publicly question the word of someone with more total Status than you. If your target also has Honor Status, they can spend X+1 to negate the challenge, proving their honor is worth more than yours. ;Example Descriptors: Loyal, Honorable, Gallant, Noble, Trustworthy, Just, Resolute, Courteous, Damnably Honest Glory Your character is famous, having performed grandiose deeds for their sect. Spend X+1 Glory Status to give X amount of Glory Status to a character with less Status than you, as you use your own good reputation to bolster theirs. You cannot do this again until they spend the Glory Status they have received from you. ;Example Descriptors: Courageous, Battle-Scarred, Favored, Hardcore, Thug, Glorious, Infamous, Acclaimed, Prominent, Praised, Triumphant, Adorable Wisdom Your character is known in their sect for providing sage advice, proposing effective courses of action, and keeping their cool when the Beast rears its ugly head. Spend X amount of Wisdom Status (minimum of 1) to provide weight to your words when giving advice, requiring the Kindred to whom you are giving advice to incorporate that advice into their course of action. Others providing advice may spend X+1 Wisdom Status to further their own agenda and forcing out other opinions. The target may expend all of their Wisdom Status (minimum of 2) to ignore any and all advice given in this manner and follow their own plan. ;Example Descriptors: Astute, Wise, Connected, Devout, No-Sell, Consecrated, Scholar, Guardian, Not A Useless Sack of Meat Officers Characters in officer positions have additional Status conferred in recognition of their service to their given sect. This does not count toward a character’s maximum status. For as long as the character holds the office, spent Status from this office returns every week. When spending Status in executing their office, officer characters must expend the Status granted by their position. ;Sect-Wide Leaders (The Regent, Prisci Council, Inner Circle, Justicars, Archons, Grand Inquisitor, Seraphim of the Black Hand, Vicars): These Kindred have More Status Than You™ and can do whatever they want to a character’s Status. This sort of power and standing is intended to be outside the scope of this game, and if we have to bring them in as active NPCs, something has gone very, very wrong. ;Authorities (Prince, Archbishop, Advocate/Baron): Authorities receive 2 Status in each category. Authorities can grant Status, Censure, Punish, and Blackball characters in the sect they have jurisdiction over. ;Chatelaines (Keeper of Elysium, Architects): 2 Wisdom, 2 Honor. Chatelaines can grant Status, Censure, and Punish characters in the sect they have jurisdiction in for reasons pertaining to their office. Chatelaines can also upgrade a Censure from their deputies to a Punishment at no cost. ;Social Arbiters (Harpies, Ambassadors): 2 Honor, 2 Glory. Social Arbiters can grant Status to any character in their sect. Social Arbiters can also Censure characters in the sect they have jurisdiction in for reasons pertaining to their office. If another character spends Status to petition the Social Arbiter to Censure a character, the Social Arbiter need not spend their own Status to levy the Censure. The Social Arbiter can opt to spend Status anyway to upgrade the Censure to a Punishment. Social Arbiters can also upgrade a Censure from their deputies to a Punishment at no cost. ;Law Enforcement (Sheriffs, Constables, Scourges): 2 Wisdom, 2 Glory. Law Enforcement can Censure and Punish characters in the sect they have jurisdiction in for reasons pertaining to their office. Law Enforcement can also upgrade a Censure from their deputies to a Punishment at no cost. ;Sabbat Bishops: 4 Status, split between two categories depending on their jurisdiction. Bishops can Censure and Punish characters for reasons pertaining to their office. ;Representatives (Emissaries, Myrmidons, Primogen): 3 Status, one from each category. Primogen can Censure characters within their own clan. Myrmidons can Censure non-officer characters regardless of social standing. ;Deputies: Deputies receive 1 Status in each category their parent officer is granted. In the absence of their parent officer, Deputies can Censure characters in the sect they have jurisdiction in for reasons pertaining to their office. :;Seneschal: 1 Status in each category. In the absence of the prince, the Seneschal can also Punish characters. :;Deputy Chatelaines: 1 Wisdom, 1 Honor :;Deputy Social Arbiters: 1 Honor, 1 Glory :;Deputy Law Enforcement: 1 Wisdom, 1 Glory ;Gang Leaders and Ducti: 1 Honor, 1 Glory. Gang Leaders and Ducti can Censure characters within their own gang or pack. ;Pack Priests: 1 Honor, 1 Wisdom. Priests can Censure characters within their own pack. Negative Status Actions Censure To levy a Censure, spend 1 Status from any category. The Censured character loses all Status in the category used to levy the Censure. If the Censured character has no Status in this category, the Censure automatically upgrades to a Punishment. Punishment To Punish a character, spend 1 Status from any category. This levies a Censure against the character. In addition to the Censure, the character receives one additional negative consequence to roleplay, such as removal of a limb or a period of service to another vampire. This negative consequence cannot kill the character or otherwise remove the character from play for longer than one OOC week. The negative consequence must be resolvable within one OOC month. If the character willingly refuses to fulfill the terms of the Punishment, an Authority need not spend Status from the initiating category to Blackball the character. ;Example: Faust has been naughty. Jafar spent Glory Status to levy a Punishment on Faust, which requires Faust to serve as Desmond Aldred’s maid for a week, complete with frilly apron. Faust shows up the first day, but plays hooky the other six days. If Domina Ashview desires, she does not need to spend Glory Status to Blackball Faust. Blackball Blackballing a member from a sect can only be done by Authorities or higher. To Blackball a character, the Authority must spend 1 Status from each category. If the character belongs to the Authority’s sect, this removes the Status that allows the character access to the sect (Acknowledged, Committed, Blooded). If the character does not belong to the Authority’s sect, this bars the character from entry into the sect. Characters within that sect are expected to hunt down the Blackballed character with extreme prejudice. Blocking a Negative Status Action To block Censure, the target must spend twice the amount of Status used to initiate it. To block Punishment, the target must spend three times the amount of Status used to initiate it. Blackballing cannot be blocked. Reversing a Negative Status Action The initiator of a Negative Status Action can reverse it at any time. However, the Status spent to initiate the action is not refunded, including Officer or Starting Status spent. If the source of Status can refresh and has already refreshed, the initiator must spend the Status again to reverse the action. Sect Specific Information Camarilla All Camarilla characters have the status Acknowledged, which permits them access to Camarilla-based Status and Camarilla-only events. In addition, depending on social class, Camarilla characters have the following: ;Neonate: 1 Status from any category ;Ancilla: 2 Status, each from a different category ;Elder: 3 Status, one from each category Camarilla characters may spend 1 Status in any category to do the following: *give 1 Status in the same category spent to any character of equal or lower social class than them *petition a Harpy to levy a Censure against a character of a lower or equal social class than them Elders also have the option to levy a Censure directly. If they do this, however, the Harpy cannot spend Status to upgrade this Censure to a Punishment. Sabbat All Sabbat characters have the Status Blooded, which permits them access to Sabbat-based Status and Sabbat-only events. In addition, Sabbat characters can receive the following: ;True Sabbat: By becoming True Sabbat via the Creation Rites, characters can select 1 Status from any category. ;Choosing a Path: Characters who discard Humanity in favor of a Path receive 1 Wisdom Status. ;Confirmed Diablerie: If a character has successfully committed diablerie, the character receives 1 Glory Status. ;Monomacy Victor: In addition to the victory conditions of the Monomacy, the character receives 1 Glory Status. This occurs automatically after every Monomacy victory. Sabbat characters may spend 1 Status in any category to do the following: *Give 1 Status in the same category spent to any Sabbat character *Petition a character’s pack priest or ductus to levy a Censure on that character *Challenge a character to Monomacy. If the challenged character has triple the amount of total Status as the challenger at the time of the challenge, they can decline the challenge without cost or penalty. Otherwise, the challenged character can spend 3 Status in the category used to issue the challenge to decline. If the challenged character does not have the 3 Status to spend in the appropriate category, they can opt to take a Censure in their highest category of Status to decline. Characters Censured within the past 30 days (OOC time) cannot decline. Anarch All Anarch characters have the Status Committed, which permits them access to Anarch-only events. In addition, Anarch characters can receive the following: ;Hazing: By successfully going through a hazing period for new Anarchs, characters can select 1 Status from either Honor or Glory. ;Veteran: By taking part in and surviving in the violent overthrow and dismantling of corrupt Kindred power structures outside the Anarch Movement, characters can select 1 Status from either Glory or Wisdom. ;Breaker of Chains: By recruiting an oppressed Kindred into the Anarch Movement from any other sect, characters can select 1 Status from either Honor or Wisdom. Anarch characters may spend 1 Status in any category to do the following: *give 1 Status in the same category spent to any Anarch character *petition an officer to levy a Censure against any Anarch character *petition a gang leader to levy a Censure against a member of their gang Independent Alliance Not currently active in this game. Will be revisited at a later date. Autarkis If a character is Autarkis, they cannot have Status in a specific sect without special dispensation from a sect Authority. Sucks to be you. Category:Reference Category:Rules